Suki Daisuki
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Gelisah! Aku tak tau harus apa? Sangat sulit untuk di katakan! Padahal hanya mengatakan. Suki Daisuki


SUKI DAISUKI

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Humor (little bit)

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.

Pair: Len x Rin

Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, No Incest, dll

By © Go Minami Asuka Bi

RnR Please..

~('o'~ )

"Da... Daisuki!"

Blush!

Wajah Rin begitu merah ketika mengatakan hal tabu bagi dirinya itu, padahal ini hanya simulasi dengan boneka saja tapi lihatlah dirinya sekarang yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Gadis berambut blonde itu mengangkat lalu memeluk sebuah boneka P*kachu berwarna kuning yang menjadi simulasinya tadi, ia memendamkan wajah blushingnya pada boneka tersebut sambil mengerang tertahan karna terlalu malu. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, bahkan ia pun tak mengerti kenapa rasanya sulit sekali mengatakan hal itu.

Rin menjauhkan bonekanya lalu menatap dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Kenapa susah sekali." Katanya.

"Tapi, apa dia akan menerimaku? Huaaaaa... Bagaimana kalau dia menolakku Pika." Kata Rin dengan gelisah pada boneka di tangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus mencoba lagi." Kembali dengan memantapkan hati Rin menaruh boneka kesayangannya itu di hadapannya lalu menarik nafas dalam- dalam sebelum memulai kembali simulasi pernyataan cinta.

"A-ada hal yang mau ku sampaikan."

.

.

.

Bagaikan pengunit atau memang penguntit, entahlah tapi yang pasti kini Rin tengah mengintip ke dalam sebuah kelas, sebenarnya sih kelas dia juga. Tapi, sesosok pemuda berambut blonde pony tail yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman- temannya itulah yang membuat Rin seperti ini namun, baru dua minggu ini dia agak menghindar dari teman masa kecilnya itu karna alasan perasaanlah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Sudah dua minggu ini, perasaan kepada pemuda itu tidak bisa ia tahan bahkan ia sangat ingin melepaskannya tapi rasa malu yang kuat membuat Rin susah untuk bertindak lebih jauh namun hari ini sudah ia putuskan, ia harus mengutarakan perasaanya. Terlihat pemuda blonde itu kini berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama seorang pemuda berambut Ocean melewati Rin.

"Ne... Ne... Ne, chotto ii."

Merasa di panggil, Len-pemuda blonde- berbalik yang di ikuti pemuda di sebelahnya dan menatap Rin. "Akh! Ternyata kau Rin, ku kira siapa. Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"A-apa kamu sibuk?"

Len menatap Rin bingung. "Ya, sebenarnya sih agak sibuk, memang kenapa?"

"Gomen, jika kamu sibuk. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata Rin seraya melirik Kaito sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hanya berdua."

"Humm? Aku bisa kita bicara nanti saja? Atau kamu mau katakan saja sekarang." Kata Len dengan sangat tidak peka.

Blush!

Wajah Rin kembali merona saat Len menyuruhnya mengatakan hal yang tabu bagi dirinya itu di hadapan orang banyak, benar- benar sangat tidak peka. "A-akh etto... Tebak apa yang aku katakan ya!" Kata Rin lalu menarik nafas dalam- dalam setelah Len menatapnya dengan serius. "Kalimat pertamanya, tebak ya. 'Ri', 'N', 'Rin'..." Blush! Kali ini Rin benar tak bisa berkata apa- apa lagi. "Tidak jadi!" Dengan kencang mungkin, Rin berlari menjauh dari Len dan Kaito yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kaito pada Len.

"Entahlah, mungkin ingin ke toilet."

Ya, sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kalian berdua masih jomblo. Kalian sangat tidak peka. –"

.

.

.

Percobaan pertama gagal tapi Rin belum mau menyerah! Sekarang dia harus mencoba lagi.

Mata pelajaran pertama juga kedua sudah terlewati dan sekarang waktunya jam istirahat, sepertinya sekarang satu waktu yang tepat lagi untuk mengatakannya. Ekh! Tunggu! Sepertinya character Hero malah yang mendekati. Ya, Len berjalan mendekat ke arah Rin dengan wajah yang tampak lesu dan tak bersemangat lalu pemuda itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Rin yang membuat gadis itu mulai merona.

"A-ada apa? Tanya Rin dengan gugup namun tak ada kata- kata yang keluar dari Len. Pemuda itu mengelus perutnya dengan wajah lesu, sepertinya dia lapar ,dan sepertinya ini adalah kesempatan bagi Rin. "Apa kau lapar?" tanya Rin yang mendapat anggukan dari Len. Memang rezeki tidak kemana, untung tadi pagi dia membuat bekal. "Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar." Kata Rin yang membuat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan berbinar bagaikan melihat malaikat yang di kirim Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan perutnya (?). Rin mengambil tasnya dan membukanya untuk mencari bekal yang ia buat.

3 Menit berlalu setelah Rin mengobrak- abrik isi tas dan meja belajarnya namun yang ia temukan hanya sebotol air mineral tanpa bekal yang di harapkan. Sepertinya bekalnya tertinggal di rumah karna sejak pagi ia bangun kesiangan jadi terburu- buru hingga meninggalkannya di dapur. Mungkin begitu kejadiannya tapi dia sudah terlanjur menyuruh pemuda itu menunggu jadi apa pun yang ada harus dia berikan.

"E-eto, atashi mizu de ii ya" Kata Rin seraya mengangkat botol air mineralnya.

Harapan Len untuk makan kini terkikis saat melihat Rin hanya memberikan air saja. "Sudahlah tak apa. Aku akan mencari makanan di kelas Gumiya."

Dengan lesu Len meninggalkan Rin terdiam seraya menatap pemuda itu dengan sendu. Padahal dia ingin mencegahnya dan mengajak untuk pergi ke kantin bersama tapi ternggorakannya tercekat hingga membuat dia tidak bisa berbicara apa pun, rasanya seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Sigh! Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku tapi mengapa begitu sulit?" Gumam Rin pada dirinya sendiri yang sangat bodoh itu.

.

.

.

Rin sudah siap untuk pulang tapi sebelum itu rasanya ada yang kurang jika masih belum mengungkapkan perasaan ganjal di hatinya. Inilah dia sekarang, duduk di bangkunya menunggu semua orang pergi hingga meninggalkan Len yang kebetulan hari ini ada jadwal piket bersamanya. Dengan tekat yang kuat Rin kini berdiri dan menghampiri teman sekelasnya itu dengan wajah merona, ya bagaimana pun hal ini tetap memalukan bukan?.

"Len."

Merasa terpanggil Len mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di hadapannya yang kini tengah menunduk. "Ada apa Rin?" Tanya nya.

"Ma-maukah kau bermain tebak kata lagi?"

Len menatap bingung pada Rin. Astaga, padahal pemuda itu ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pulang, tapi sekarang temannya ini malah mengajaknya bermain. "Besok sajalah Rin. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan piket dan pulang." Kata Len.

"Ha-hanya sebentar."

Len menghela nafas pasrah. "Wakatta. Jadi apa tebakannya?"

Senyum bahagia tercetak di wajah Rin saat mendengar perkataan Len, sekarang waktunya untuk serius. "Kalimat pertamanya.." Entah mengapa Rin mulai kehilangan konsentrasi lagi karna terlalu sulit untuk langsung mengatakannya. "E-Etto... Ba-batu, gunting, kertas." Kata Rin dengan gugup.

"Hah?"

"Batu, gunting, kertas, es kopi, sebentar aku pikir dulu..." Rin terdiam sebentar seraya memikirkan kata yang pas tapi semua kata di otaknya malah membuatnya blushing sendiri. "Ma-maaf, aku kehabisan kata-kata."

Kesal. Len agak kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dia ingin cepat pulang malah di halangi, setelah di tanggapi malah seperti ini. "Apa maumu sebenarnya Rin? Jujur, hari ini kau terlihat aneh." Kata Len.

"Sikapku begini juga karna perasaan aneh ini." Gumam Rin sangat kecil sehingga membuat Len tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Jangan diam saja Rin!" Pinta Len namun gadis itu tetap terdiam.

"Ka-kalau aku mengatakannya, ja-jangan tertawa yak."

"Iya, jadi ayo cepat katakan" Kata Len tidak sabar.

Rin menghela nafas untuk memantapkan hatinya. "Apa kau tak merasakan apa yang kurasakan Len?" Kata Rin yang membuat Len menyeringit bingung. "Aku ... Aku... Aku.."

"Cepatlah Rin."

"Su... Su... Su..."

Su? Len bertambah bingung dengan perkataan Rin sekarang dan astaga gadis ini benar- benar menyita banyak waktunya! "Aku pulang saja." Len mengambil tasnya.

"Tu- tunggu!" Rin menarik tangan Len untuk mencegah pemuda itu pergi.

"Apa lagi?"

"A-aku akan mengatakannya!" Kata Rin dengan wajah yang merona hingga membuat Len tak jadi untuk pulang namun kesabaran pemuda itu sudah sangat tipis.

"Kalau begitu katakan."

Rin memejamkan matanya lalu menarik nafas dalam- dalam."A-aku.. Su... Su... Su..." Tapi sepertinya ini benar- benar sulit. "Ma-maaf... Aku lupa." Kata Rin seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Aku pulang"

"Ma-matte! Su... Su... Su..." kata Rin yang meski tak di tanggapi oleh Rin yang kini berjalan keluar kelas.

"Su... Su... Su... Suki Daisuki!"

Len berhenti berjalan saat mendengar pengungkapan Rin lalu berbalik menatap gadis itu yang benar- benar merona.

"Suki Daisuki!"

Tamat


End file.
